1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power outlets and power surge strips for providing power to electrical devices, such as televisions, digital video recorders and players, audio amplifiers, video cassette, appliances (such as refrigerators), recorders and AC/DC adapters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is so much electrical power energy that is being wasted each day in consumer's homes, especially those homes which have old or latent electrical appliances and electronic devices. Many consumers are not aware that they can decrease the electrical consumption of these appliances and devices by simply unplugging these appliances and devices from the household wall outlet or power strip when the appliances or devices are not in use. However, it is impractical and inconvenient for users to unplug these electronic devices and appliances every day after use, and then have to go through the initial setup procedure again when these appliances and devices are re-powered.